Sunnydale Falls 2
by LavenderLibrarian793
Summary: With Willow and Buffy's help, Matt hopes to return home to the madness of Mystic Falls. Meanwhile, Xander has his own plans to get rid of the new comer, but it might be life threatening.


Matt stared blankly at the pages in front of him; half of the words weren't even in English. The sunlight filtering in through the windows was warm on his back, while he rested his head on his hand as he sat at the long mahogany table.

Willow was typing on her computer, and the sound was lulling Matt to sleep. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open; he'd barely gotten any sleep the night before, they hadn't returned to the library till about 5 am, and Giles had made him stay here during the day, while he researched books and everybody else attended classes.

Matt didn't mind though, he was used to being alone by now. His real friends never really wanted him around; he was more of a liability to them anyway. He was always the one the vampires bit, or held hostage; he was always the one to find trouble, or the one to get hurt while Elena or Caroline or even Damon saved him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Willow wondered.

"Nothing," Matt muttered, shaking himself awake.

"You can tell me," Willow stopped typing and turned to face him. Her bright brown eyes reflected in the sunlight, and her red hair framed her face perfectly.

"I just miss home," He admitted.

"Tell me about it, you're from Virginia right?" Willow looked truly fascinated, she inched her chair closer.

"Mystic Falls…to be exact," Matt gave a small shrug, "It's a pretty small town, except for the vampires, and witches, it's pretty normal, from a human's point of view."

"Wow," Willow sighed, "Tell me about your friends,"

Matt grinned, "There's Elena, she's feisty, and funny, and beautiful, and…and dead. Dead like 'vampire dead' not like 'human dead'." Then there's Caroline who's also a vampire, she's superficial and self-centered but she loves like she's gonna die any minute. Bonnie, she's a witch. She's so cool, with all her magic and knowledge and she's just brave and kind-hearted but she can hold a grudge. Tyler, he's...out of town, but he's been one of my close friends since we were in middle school."

He could've gone on, but Buffy was coming down the stairs, and Willow was just staring at him, he wasn't sure she was listening anymore.

"So, Giles is still researching, and Xander is no where to be seen, so maybe we should go patrolling? It's all dusty in here anyway."

"Sure, I think I'm getting carpel tunnel," Willow smiled.

Xander shoved the giant stone slab aside; he could feel the sweat pouring down his face with the effort. It was broad daylight and he was standing in the middle of a grave yard, crossbow handy; he figured he'd be safe, but the vampires often kept to the shadows, and where he was going, there'd be plenty of them.

Xander slipped into the crypt, shuddering at the dampness that seeped into his clothes. He took the folded piece of paper from his pocket and re-read the note, he hoped he would be able to see the sunlight again, but this was just in case anything happened;

_Dear Buffy, Willow, Giles, and whoever else reads this, _

_ I'm gone, but don't worry, I have a plan. I'm going to get everything back to normal. _

_ I know what I'm doing, you guys can trust me. _

_ Oh, and in case I don't come back, don't let Spike go through my stuff._

_ With Love,_

_ Xander _

He tucked the note into the crevice by the slab, and replaced the door.

He room smelled like damp clothes and rotten meat. Spike had made his crypt a permanent home; there was a chest in a dusty corner, and Xander immediately went to it. He picked the lock and inside was an array of weapons and witchy stuff that Spike had picked up through his long history.

Everything had a label, and he knew from Willow's books what to look out for. He took some sage for protection, a small bottle of primrose, which might be helpful, a handful of dried monkshood, and a few other miscellaneous items.

He shut the trunk and stuffed everything into his pockets, then slung Spike's shot gun over his back.

Next he felt around on the floor of the crypt for a latch, he knew it was under a rug, but Spike had so many Persian rugs that it was hard to see in the dark which hid the latch.

Finally he found it and pulled it open, he could feel the strain in his muscles as he broke the rust and dirt that covered the edges of the wood.

Xander sighed and took one last look around the crypt, "Lets get this over with," he sighed as he slid off the ledge and descended into hell.


End file.
